dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Greed
|name1 = Exalted Form |link2 = First Impact Greed |name2 = First Impact }} /Ranged) Normal Attacks deal damage to an enemy an removes a beneficial effect from them. |activeskill1 = Eyes of Greed ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Removes all the beneficial effects of an enemy and inflicts 5800% damage to them, reducing their Attack Power by 264% for 10 seconds and increasing allied Summoner's Attack Power by 264%. This effect cannot be lifted. 8.6s |activeskill2 = Seal of Greed |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Grants Greed's clone 154% Attack Power for 30 seconds. This effect cannot be lifted. 15.2s |activeskill3 = Clone Invocation |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Clones an allied Mage unit for 30 seconds to follow Grid. Summoned Clones retain the originals Enhancement Level, but have 50% of the units Health, INT, and skill cooldown recovery speed. Also, you can only maintain 1 clone, and the pet will disappear if it dies or Grid dies. 60s |passive1 = Endless Greed |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase self Attack Power by 134% and additional by 156%. |passive2 = Shared Greed |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = While Greed has a clone summoned, the clone receives all the damage Grid would receive, and Grid receives all the negative effects that the clone would receive. |passive3 = Cycle of Greed |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied units damage by 170% and additional by 120%. |passive4 = Greed of Body |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = BASE 'Seal of Greed] now also increases summoned pet by 300%. MAX 'Seal of Greed' now also increases summoned pet by 500% and Clone duration is increased to 60 seconds. |passive5 = Greed of Magic |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = BASE Increase the damage of Greed's Clones by 145%. ULT When Greed summons a clone, he gives all of his beneficial effects to the clone. Also, increases the damage of Greed's Clones by 426% and, if attacking World Boss Golem, increases the clone's Active Skill Damage by 342%. Clone duration is increased to 90 seconds. |passive6 = Greed of Time ( /Ranged) |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = BASE Increase Greed's Clone additional by 174%. ARCH Increase Greed's Clone additional by 365% and its duration to 120 seconds. Also, enemies hit by 'Eyes of Greed' receive 427% more damage for 10 seconds. This effect is 2nd-phase, which cannot be removed with normal (1st-phase) purification skills. |passive7 = Clone Invocation Enhance ( /Ranged) |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase Greed's Clone duration to 180 seconds. 'Seal of Greed' now also increases allied unit additional by 363% for 30 seconds. While fighting World Boss Hellfire Golem, increase his Clones' by 643%, Single-target Attack Power by 968% and Skill Cooldown recovery by 20%. Also, increase the Clones' Attack Power by 890% and additional by 650%; for each additional INFINITY enhancement further increase both of these by 50%. |infskill1 = Party Magic ATK |infEffect1 = Increases party Damage by 900% |infskill2 = Party Single ATK |infEffect2 = Increases party Single-Target Damage by 900%. |infskill3 = Golem Summon ATK |infEffect3 = Increases Summon's additional ATK in World Boss Golem by 1080%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }} Category:Seven Fallen Category:Seven Deadly Sins of Corruption